Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Dark Empire #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 10:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #Very, very well structured and great article! -- 10:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) # #'Varkanax ' 20:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #Among the best pages on this wiki. Shadowmaster 16:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #Ah, screw my nomination; this one is better written. I'll re-enter mine when it has more content. Liopleurodon 03:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) #The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 08:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 18:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Fractures Kapura's Death.JPG #I'm not ususally one for voting in favor of my own creations but, come on, this one's just awesome! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #Yes! You decided to nominate it. You have my vote!!!! Liopleurodon 14:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) # #'Varkanax ' 20:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #Bah! Forget the last one i entered! I didn't know I was going against 'dis, which is so much better than a sketch XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #I simply love your photography M1! -- 10:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #It seems as if this one has already won! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 08:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Broken Worlds #A very well structured and written story. #'Varkanax ' 20:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #One of the better stories on CBW. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #Quite. Shadowmaster 22:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *War for Power #I dont want to brag, but think my story might be worthy of being "featured creation".--~''Toanicky'' 04:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #Excallent story, excellent structure. :) --The Mad Header 12:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Forgotten Revenge # #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) #I'll vote for BW when it's finished. 09:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Romulus (Moonlit Knight) #I put a lot of work into him, and I think he deserves a spot on the main page. What about it, guys? Liopleurodon 14:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! # 22:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I like the color sheme and design. Nice use of pieces. *Rahkshi of Heat Vision #I waited some time to nominate this again. But I think this has a chance. I spent a lot of time creating an effective custom design, and it's one of my better MOCs. Shadowmaster 14:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #I must say that I prefer this one as well. Sorry, Echo. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 20:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Toa Mata Revamps #My most epic MOCs ever. I would have voted for the Rahkshi had I not made these. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 15:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #Epic MOCs! :O --The Mad Header 15:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) # #I just love these. -- 10:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #S-M-R-T:Smrt! [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 19:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia * Magnon's name is taken directly from the name of the Pleistocene human, the Cro-Magnon. # Featured Quote #A fairly true quote about the Great Beings by a Great Being. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) #True indeed. Shadowmaster 22:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #A concept quote for An Age of War. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Featured User * ThatDevilGuy # I think he deserves it; and therefore, I nominate TDG! Liopleurodon 14:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 15:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #Absolutely!! --The Mad Header 15:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 20:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 20:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 18:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden''']] #The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 08:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC)